


Coffee, Just Black

by hsparks



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsparks/pseuds/hsparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very little plot line with a little smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Just Black

"Come, mon amour." Shuu was impatient he took his s/o's hand, half dragging her out of the mansion as they dashed over to Anteiku. He had a free moment and couldn't think of any better way to spend it than his lovely s/o.  
Once they reached the café, Shuu ordered an assortment of special treats and his s/o ordered some things for herself. They told each other about their day as they sat and ate. Soon they were full of good food, feeling their exhaustion with work catch up to them.

"Would you want to go back and relax? I'm feeling a bit tired, Shuu." They both were extremely busy people, always active with a schedule packed full, so it was only certain they were both feeling a bit fatigued. She patted her stomach and pouted slightly.

"We can do whatever you want, mon amour. I'm always up for anything with you, because it is your presence that I truly crave." Shu put his elbows on the table and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. He was smiling that devilish grin of his, his s/o realizing fully she often forgot how handsome Shuu was. Her stomach did little tumbles, her cheeks speckled with a slight pink tint. Of course, she thought of him often, but sometimes work was so much for them both that they didn't get to be as intimate as she would have liked. Actually, it happened so rarely, Shuu's s/o found herself feeling quite lonely and craving his touch. 

She cleared her throat, breaking eye contact with her absolutely drop-dead boyfriend, suggesting they make their way home. When they arrived back at their shared home, Shuu sat down on the bed, probably a lot less graceful than normal, considering the exhaustion he felt. His s/o sat down next to him, rubbing the backs of her fingertips against his cheek.

"You're so handsome." A look of shock crossed over her features as she realized that she had said that out loud and covered her mouth. Shuu straightened up, cheeks slightly flushed, but only to melt back into that devilish grin that seemed to plague his features permanently when they were together. Only she seemed to be embarrassed, feeling completely vulnerable. It was Shuu who finally made the first move. He grabbed her waist with both hands, kissing her vigorously, lips crashing down onto hers. He was gently, but assertive. He knew how much he wanted her and how much her body wanted his. They explored exchanged hot kisses between them, letting each other explore the other's mouth with their tongue. Their breathing was heavy and Shuu's hands eagerly ran up and down her sides, and finally down to her legs where the hem of her skirt was. He pushed his hands up her thighs, gently dancing his fingers on her skin. His lips kissed down her lips to her jaw and down to her neck where he kissed and lapped at her delicate skin. While his lips were working her neck, his fingers brushed over the front of her underwear. She gasped, causing Shuu to moan against her. The thought that she was so turned on because of what he was doing made his eyes roll back into his head. He palmed her clothed sex, causing her to squirm.

"Shuu, p-please d-don't tease me-ah!" Shuu pushed aside her underwear and slipped a finger into her warmth. His s/o bucked her hips up in response, causing Shuu to chuckle against her skin, breath tickling her collarbones.

"Careful mon amour, I'm trying not to absolutely ravish you." Shuu smirked, reaching down to kiss her as his finger worked inside her. As her kisses were more desperate, he took his finger out of her to the front of her womanhood, sliding his fingers up and down her slit. He worked her like this for a little while, sliding up to rub his fingers around her clit. Shuu's fingers were coated in her wetness, Shuu groaned at the realization. Her breath was erratic, peppered with moans and sighs of his name. He unbuttoned the front of her dress, exposing her lace undergarments, which caused Shuu's mouth to hang agape. She was so beautiful under him, her hair splayed on his bed sheets, eyes dewy with lust, and cheeks tinted pink with arousal.

"Mon Cheri, you're so, so beautiful. Won't you please let me make you feel as beautiful as I see you?" Shuu's slight blush of arousal was evident, but his eyes were loving and earnest. Shuu trusted him and her heart was full. She nodded her head, lifting her head off of the pillows to kiss her boyfriend sincerely.


End file.
